Un viaje
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: 5 amigos, un viaje, dinero, problemas, romance y muchas sorpresas...
1. Comienzo del viaje: Que música!

**Un viaje  
Por: Merle-chan**

Los 5 pilotos de Gundam iban a hacer un viaje, tenían todo, el dinero, el auto, ellos, pero les faltaba algo para que su viaje no fuera un completo desastre...

-. Que horribles canciones Heero –mencionó Duo –vamos a divertirnos, no aún funeral, ni a la guerra, ni a la iglesia

-. ¿Y tú que escogiste? Déjame ver –vio los cds de Duo –Metálica, Linkin Park, Tatu, Madonna y ¿Kabah? ¿Ov7? Y... ¿Dido?

-. Duo es fresa –dijo Wufei sarcásticamente

-. ¿Fresa yo? ¬¬ creo que mejor no oímos música en el viaje

Trowa miró la pelea por ver quién llevaba la mejor música, mientras que Quatre hacía las últimas compras para que el viaje no fuera tan... agotador

-. ¿Quién va a conducir? –preguntó de pronto Trowa

-. Yo –dijo Heero

-. Nos vas a matar –le respondió Duo –bueno, creo que la mejor opción será... ¡yo!

-. Heero! –llegó una rubia con trencitas –me vas a llevar ¿verdad?

-. Claro Reelena, cierra los ojos te tengo una sorpresa

-. Claro Heero –cerró los ojos y puso boca de pescado esperando un beso

-. Reelena... –subió al auto (en el asiento del conductor) –¿que esperan?

Cuando todos se subieron, Heero arrancó a toda velocidad dejando a Reelena parada esperando su beso (el cual jamas llegará). Mientras tanto en el auto...

-. Quita esa canción Duo!!! –le gritó Heero

-. Pero a mí me gusta –y le subió más

Y me quiero olvidar que tú y yo solo somos amigos... no voy a detener el momento de ser uno mismo... mañana seguiremos siendo como ayer...

-. Al fresa le gustan las canciones románticas... Aww que tierno –en tono sarcástico

-. No soy fresa –cambió el cd –cállense esta canción me gusta –comenzó a cantar –buenas noches, mucho gusto...

-. Si no te callas te disparó –lo apuntó con el arma –hasta Reelena tiene mejor gusto para la música que tú

-. No me ofendas, yo no oigo rabanitos verdes –cambió de canción –Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera...

-. Ya cállate

-. Vamos a escuchar una de mis canciones –Quatre puso un cd de Benny

Fue en la calle mientras tu vida pasaba... inmediatamente el aire me faltó... si es verdad que tengo yo un alma gemela eres tú lo mas cercano a ese rumor

-. Mejor uno mío –Wufei cambió el cd

Can you celebrate... can you kiss me to night, We long, long time…-cambió de cd –I love rock & roll… 

-. ¿Quién es el fresa? –preguntó quitando el cd

-. Mejor esta –Trowa cambió el cd

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo, como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos...

-. Maldita sea ¿no saben de música? –Heero sacá el cd de Trowa

_Hola! Como están, yo vine hoy a trabaja por qué me pagan, aunque no bien, pero lo hacen a sí, esta canción se la dedica Reelena a Heero, solo vuelve de Chayanne, bastante viejo el tema... ah, y está en la línea telefónica Reelena?_

_Reelena: Heero vuelve pronto por favor!!!!_

_Eh... si claro, bueno, seguimos en contacto!_

-. ¿Les parece si oímos el cd de... box car racer? –preguntó Duo

-. ¬¬ no sabes nada de punk

-. ¿Y tú si Wufei? ¿A quién le gusta Amuro Namie y Britney Spears? –comenzó a reír frenéticamente

-. Cállate

Y así comenzó su viaje escuchando música de box car racer, mientras muchas aventuras, problemas y muchas cosas mas les esperaban en ese viaje...

*************************************  
O_O no me imagino a Wufei cantando I love rock & roll, jejeje y duo cantando esta noche, jejeje, espero que les guste, yaoi en los próximos capítulos! Ah, una aclaración, la mayoría de las canciones y los grupos me gustan (_ ya sé, tengo gustos fresas), pero por ejemplo rabanitos verdes y Britney Spears no me agradan mucho, así que a quien les agraden, se los respeto, luego tienen buenas canciones. Y bueno, algunas canciones ya están viejas, pero no por eso dejan de ser buenas.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	2. Primera escala: El café no es tan saluda...

Un viaje  
2. - Primera escala: El café no es tan saludable  
Por: Merle-chan

Aún se seguían peleando por la música, y de vez en cuando escuchaban el radio. Bueno, ya estaba anocheciendo, el atardecer se veía precioso y ellos se morían de hambre…

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her, She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth._

–Avril Lavinge?? –preguntó Wufei –Oye fresa, digo Duo ¿Cuando vamos a comer?

–Mmm… veamos los letreros, según estos el restaurant mas cercano está a… 20 Km… y la velocidad de Heero es… estaremos ahí en dos minutos… -miró la carretera –a fin de cuentas vamos a perder la reservación del hotel –mira a Heero –si Reelena no te siguiera estaríamos bien con el horario

–¿Quieres callarte? –dijo Heero mirando la carretera –Quatre debió haber arreglado eso ¿no es verdad?

–Supuse que algo así pasaría, por eso antes de salir, cambia la reservación para hoy –sonrió

–Ya llegamos –murmuró Trowa –ya puedes detenerte Heero… ¿Heero? ¡Heero!

–¿Que quieres Trowa? –preguntó frenando de pronto –Oh, parece que ya llegamos… este lugar se me hace conocido

–Aquí trabaja Hilde –contesta Duo bajando y corriendo directamente al baño

–Que exageración… no iba tan rápido -murmura Heero para si mismo

Los otros 4 pilotos entran a la cafetería, se sorprenden al encontrarse con Hilde, vestida de camarera y con patine y 2 colitas. Wufei fue directamente a la barra a pedir que le sirvieran algo de comer. Trowa, Heero y Quatre lo siguieron. Hilde al verlos se asustó…

–Que hacen aqui??

–Venimos a comer ¿que otra cosa mujer? –le dijo Wufei mirando la carta –yo quiero café, galletas de la suerte y… chop suey

–Ya se acabaron las galletas de la suerte, pero tenemos paletas en forma de corazón que sirven de la misma forma

–¿Me imaginas comiendo paletas de corazón? –la miró muy feo

–Eh… supongo que eso es un no, ¿Y ustedes? –preguntó volteando a los otros 3

–Yo quiero un té, una ensalada y el pastel de moras con queso, señorita –le sonrió Quatre

–Claro ^_^ -anotó en su libretita –de regalo vienen paletas en forma de corazón con frases de suerte en el amor…

–Me encantarían –contestó sonriendole

–Café, la sopa del día y helado de café 

–De regalo vienen unas…

–Las traes y te mueres –contestó Heero

–Un emparedado, café y… creo que también probaré el pastel de moras con queso –ve a Hilde –no quiero paletas en forma de corazón

–¬_¬ Ya le había dicho a Lady Une que nadie las iba a querer… -voltea a ver a Duo –Duo!!! ¿Que vas a querer?!!! Te traeré lo que quieras, y vienen paletas en forma de corazón con…

–Olvidate de las paletas, quiero café, pizza, Hamburguesa, una dona, pastel, helado, Mmm… esto se ve rico, traeme 2 ordenes de papas fritas y a ellos lo que quieran n_n

–Claro Duo –se va toda confundida

Después de un rato regresa con 2 bandejas, una de las cosas de Duo y la otra con las otras ordenes. Los otros pilotos miran a Duo que se está acabando todo rápidamente…

–Estuvo delicioso –sonrió Duo –Ya sabemos como estás en forma… ¬¬ solo comeras eso Quatre???

–Claro Duo, además, no tenía mucha hambre… -sonrió terminando su ensalada

–Toma Quatre –llegó… ¿Dorothy? –tus paletas en forma de corazón con mensajes que…

–Que haces aquí?? –interrumpió Trowa

–De algo teníamos que vivir ¿verdad chicas? ¬¬ yo pensaba ser embajadora de paz pero me dijeron que no

–No entiendo por que –dijo sarcásticamente Trowa

–La pasan bien chicos?? –preguntó Sally vestida igual que Hilde –abrimos este restaurant, sé que lo de las paletas es excesivo, pero Noin y Lady Une dicen que da un toque femenino…

–Es cierto, aunque casi nadie se las lleva –gritó Noin desde la cocina

–Vuelvan pronto –sonrió Lady Une a unos clientes –me encanta mi trabajo

–Lady Une que no usted trabajaba en…

–SI!!! Pero esos tacaños pagaban menos de lo que gano aquí –volvió a su personalidad Buena –espero que les haya gustado la comida

Y así, después de pagar y dejar una generosa propina para no sufrir las críticas de Lady Une y volvieron al auto para ir al hotel y disfrutar de su viaje oyendo…

Hey, I'm feeling tired, My time, is gone today, You flirt with suicide, Sometimes, that's ok, Hear what others say, I'm here, standing hollow, Falling away from me, Falling away from me


	3. Cambio de dirección?

Un viaje  
3. – Cambio de dirección?  
Por: Merle-chan

Duo iba cantando simpáticamente, mientras conducía con los ojos cerrados, Heero estaba en el asiento de acompañante, puesto que al subir al auto después de la cafetería Duo le había quitado su lugar...

-. Porque yo... tengo el control, tengo el valor–estaba cantando

-. Fresa mira el camino –le dijo Wufei

-. DUO CUIDADO –gritaron todos los demás

-. Eh?... -_-' perdón por lo del buzón –se disculpó al verlo volar –de todas formas estaba muy feo!!!

10 segundos después...

-. MUUUUU!!!!! –Una vaca salía volando por los aires

-. Opps... LO SIENTO VACA!!!! –le gritó Duo y después siguió cantando –Donde irán? Las viejas letra, donde irán? Las ilusiones ¿dónde irán?!!!

-. Es suficiente, ya no lo soporto –Heero arrancó el reproductor de Cds y lo aventó por la ventana –ahora conduce!!!

-. ¬_¬ que exagerado eres Heero –siguió cantando –I can make your wish come true, I'm the genie in the bottle

-. Sí te callas te doy una galleta –Wufei le puso la bolsa enfrente

-. ¬¬ Como si las quisiera... si son las que cocinó Reelena!!! Son tóxicas!!! –las avienta

Una rata se acerca pero al verlas sale corriendo a las alcantarillas temblando. De pronto todos en el auto se quedan callados por la carencia de audio hasta que...

-. Hola! Buenass tardess! Esstamoss en ssu esstación de radio favorita!!! 24 horass sseguíadass de dedicacioness... la primera ess de Reelena para su novio Heero

-. ¿QUE? YO NO SOY SU NOVIO –apunta el arma al radio –maldito mentirosso

-. Reelena, el micrófono ess todo tuyo!!! –se oye a Reelena –Heero!!!! Te estoy esperando aquí en el hotel!!!! Ya reserve la suit para nosotros dos!!! Heero no huyas de mi!!!! –le arrebatan el micrófono –Ya ess ssuficiente, no te emocioness, no me pagan tanto!!

-. ¿Les parece si nos vamos por otro lado? –preguntó Heero

De pronto frenaron. Todos se bajaron y extendieron un mapa en el cofre...

-. Si nos vamos por aquí llegaremos a la playa... –les señaló Quatre

-. Mmm... Mejor vamos por acá y vamos a dizzyland! –dijo Duo feliz

-. Vamos por la autopista 15 y vamos al concierto de...

-. ¬¬ Vamos a ir por la 78 para llegar a esta ciudad –dobla el mapa y se pone en el asiento del conductor –muévanse!

-. Que autoritario –dijeron todos y se subieron al auto arrancando a máxima velocidad

-. ¿No olvidamos algo? –preguntó Wufei –hay mas espacio aquí atrás

-. Mmm... O_O' olvidé mi gorra en la cafetería!!! –gritó Duo

-. ¿Dónde está Trowa? –preguntó Quatre mirando a todos lados

-. Ah... debe estar todavía en la cafetería... ¡Volvamos por mi gorra!

-. Hn –Heero le dio la vuelta al volate –cuando lleguemos compraré otro reproductor de Cds

Mientras tanto en la cafetería donde trabajan las chicas...

-. ¿Quieres otro café Trowa? –le preguntó Dorothy –de regalo vienen unos perritos de chocolate con moñitos de...

-. ¬¬ que no eran paletas en forma de corazón con mensajes y todo eso??

-. Eso fue hace una hora, ahora son perritos de chocolate con moñitos de...

-. No quiero –miró la puerta –Duo me las pagará... –lanzó la gorra de Duo al piso

-. Que carácter –le dijo Sally a Noin –será mejor alejar las tazas de él...

-. Pues con tal de que deje una buena propina no me  importa –dijo Lady Une saliendo con más pastel –aquí está tu pastel

-. ¬_¬ Gracias, cárgalo a la cuenta de Duo... Y también cobra la propina

-. ^_^ Claro –dijo feliz Lady Une dándole el tarjetazo a la tarjeta de Duo –Muchas gracias por venir!!!

-. Ten –le entregó una caja Hilde –aquí tienes unos leones de malvavisco con relleno cremosito y... –le arrebatan la caja

-. Son míos –los escondió Trowa

-. Tragón... –murmuró Hilde

-. Ridícula... –señaló sus 2 colitas

-. Lady Une!!! TENEMOS QUE CAMBIAR EL UNIFORME!!!

*********************************************************  
_Perdón por decepcionarlos -_-' creo que estuvo medio soso, quería hacerlo gracioso y solo salió esto... Dizzyland? No pregunten por favor ¬¬' pobrecito Trowa jajajajajaja que lo olvidan muajajajaja... ejem, Heero arrancó el reproductor de cds más no el radio!!!! Ejem... Ya, lo prometo no volveré escribir cosas tontas y sosas!!! Ahora que me doy cuenta no sirvo para los fics de humor o_ó debe cambiar de trabajo..._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	4. Por fin en el hotel!

Contestando Reviews: No se acostumbren!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

Darla: Supuse que querias que lo continuara n_n espero que este cap esté mejor!

Skhmet: Cuando dije que sería yaoi? ¬_¬ ya sé que todo lo que escribo es yaoi... para que me hago pato, si, este es el cap que "esperaba" y si es yaoi muajajajajajaja

Silverwing: O.o en… la ducha? ^///^ ejem... Trowa? QUIEN DIJO QUE ME GUSTA?!?!?!?! Ja! Que gran mentira... *dándose la vuelta* mi amor secreto... solo soy fiel a ti... Oh Trowa, mi dulce Trowa!!!!!

Kaori: La vaca XD!!!!

Nataku: No te compliques, te entiendo perfectamente!

Un viaje  
4. – Por fin en el hotel!  
Por: La linda y encantadora y por supuesto siempre humilde Merle-chan Miau!

Después de otro incidentes como el de "la vaca voladora" bautizado así por Heero y después del incidente de "la anciana-tortuga descarrilada" llamado así por el también por él. Por fin, habían llegado al hotel a unos 7000056 Km de distancia del otro hotel donde estaba la lela. Ya en la recepción se encontraron con una belleza rubia...

-. Reservación?

-. Zechs? -preguntó Heero –era de suponerse... si Noin terminó con ese horrible uniforme...

-. Que? No, soy... soy Milleardo Peacecraft! el recepcionista! Como creen que el gran Zechs Marquise terminaría en este hotelucho! Ja!

-. Mucho gusto Joven Milleardo Peacecraft! es un placer conocerle –saludó Quatre –la reservación está a nombre de Yuy...

-. Si, si, bueno por lo general el botones los llevaría... pero le pagan más y tiene vacaciones, así que los llevará nuestra masajista... –arrojando dardos a una foto de Heero

-. Muchas gracias! ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? –preguntó inocentemente Quatre

-. ¬_¬ eh... no, no... –siguió lanzando dardos

-. Quatre!!!! –gritó una rubia de cabello corto

-. Irea...!!! –respondió de la misma forma –hermana...

-. Hermano...

-. Nuestras habitaciones... –interrumpió Wufei con su "animada" personalidad –ahora...

-. Ah, claro, síganme –caminó por el corredor

Bueno, para no hacerlo más largo, solo diré que Heero se peleaba con Duo por el discman, Trowa trataba de ser bueno con su cuñada y Wufei... Wufei trataba de ponerle el pie a Irea... Bueno, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un pequeño inconveniente...

-. ¿CÓMO QUE SOLO SON 3 CUARTOS? –gritó molesto cierto chino

-. Ejejejeje me alegro que les gusten las habitaciones... nos vemos y Quatre...

-. Si?

-. Sigue siendo un buen chico...

-. Lo haré hermana...

Paz! Un azotón de la puerta regresó a todos a la bella realidad, Wufei había entrado a una de las 3 habitaciones y había puesto el famoso letrero de: "Se hacen homicidios gratis" Mientras que los otros 4  decidían de forma justa y civilizada cual sería su compañero de cuarto...

-. Duo con Trowa y yo con Quatre. Algún problema? –preguntó dándole vueltas al arma

-. TU con DUO y yo con Quatre –dijo Trowa fulminando a Heero con la mirada

-. Tu que opinas Quatre? –preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-. Eh... yo... ejejejeje

-. NO QUIERO CON HEERO NI CON Trowa!!!! Uno ronca y el otro patea!!! –gritó Duo tomando a Quatre por los hombros –así que adiosin!!!!

************************************************************  
_Iba a hacerlo más largo... pero me aburrí XD y además... mmm... no se me hizo muy gracioso...._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta_


End file.
